Quatro
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Lily amava todos eles de maneiras diferentes.


Aquele mais tímido. O menos brilhante. Mas sincero e fiel.

Peter foi o primeiro, seu silêncio era reconfortante. E os olhos grandes prontos para receber minhas confissões. Os sorrisos preparados para se mostrarem depois de um comentário espirituoso.

Em momentos de extrema confidência ele passaria as mãos no cabelo, tentando imitar James e seu tique, sem nenhum sucesso. Eu reviraria meus orbes. Naqueles momentos perto do Salgueiro lutador, eu sentia que Peter sempre guardaria os segredos daqueles que amava.

"Às vezes acho que você vem aqui só porque queria estar com James." Ele murmurou divertido, seus olhos viajando do meu rosto para o céu azul.

"Não tenho nada com James." Falei emburrada, tentando esconder aquilo que eu sentia e Peter já sabia. "É que não gosto de falar com Severus ultimamente, venho por isso. As companhias estão excedendo minhas expectativas. Estão piores do que as suas!"

Soltei uma risada leve e irônica. Peter me acompanhou.

"É sério, Lily. Quando você vai admitir, pelo menos para mim, que você ama o James."

O vento que seguiu suas palavras parecia uma maldição sussurrada. Afirmar sua certeza era esfaquear tudo pelo que eu lutara durante o quinto ano.

"Você sempre torceu por ele, não é, Peter?"

"Claro que sim! Ele é quase meu irmão."

"Se eu contar, vai guardar segredo?" A hesitação invadia minha voz de uma maneira que nem mesmo eu previra ser possível.

"Sempre vou guardar os seus segredos, Lily."

* * *

><p>Genial. Estudioso. Responsável, mas omisso.<p>

Remus ajeitou o broche de monitor no peito. Sua aparência parecia mais velha do que fora há somente uma semana. O mesmo olhar, que parecia ter passado por incontáveis experiências, permanecia opaco e cor de mel. Ele acabara de receber mais um sermão de McGonagall, pois defendera seus dois amigos criadores de confusão, que azararam novamente Severus.

"Foi muito ruim?" Sai da minha posição encostada na parede e logo o barrei antes que ele se esgueirasse sem me contar uma palavra.

"Terrível não descreveria com precisão." Remus sorriu com certo desgosto e suspirou.

"Você não tem culpa pelo que os meliantes dos seus amigos fazem!"

"Hm...eu até que tenho quando estou usando isso daqui." Retrucou meio pensativo, apontando para o broche preso em suas vestes.

"Então, mande-os para a detenção da próxima vez. Eles são grandinhos e vão entender!"

Remus mirou a pilastra que sustentava o teto por tantos e tantos metros e anos.

"Que tipo de maluco se voltaria contra os melhores amigos."

A face do garoto iluminou-se no sorriso mais maroto que eu já o vira dar. Remus Lupin virou-se, deixando-me sozinha com a certeza de que ele sempre acreditaria naqueles dois lesados.

Não importa o que acontecesse.

* * *

><p>Perigoso. Irônico. Maldoso. E leal, sempre leal.<p>

"Está vendo aquela, Lily?" Apontou para o céu estrelado, para em seguida voltar a apoiar o braço na perna.

Permiti-me ficar em silêncio, ao lado do maior malfeitor da escola. Ele não parecia ser tão difícil de conter ali, sentado tranquilo, conversando sobre estrelas.

"Aquele ponto branco sou eu." Sirius suspirou com peso e um sorriso amargo em seus lábios. "Sou um merda de um ponto branco, perdido no meio do céu."

"Sirius, se você está se referindo à sua saída..." Disse cautelosa, pois só conhecia o orgulho, nunca saberia qual era a sensação da minha família inteira desistir de mim. Somente havia minha irmã, que me amara tanto e me invejara tanto por ter o mundo ao alcance das minhas mãos. Se quisesse.

"No meio de tantos iguais qualquer diferença é vista como um erro." Cortou-me o Black, com as mãos enluvadas se juntando e as esferas prateadas brilhando em minha direção. "Lá não tem espaço para alguém como eu."

Sirius suspirara mais uma vez e eu juro que este veio acompanhado por uma singela lágrima, que foi rapidamente seca.

"E qual é problema?" Mantive ereta no banco de Hogsmeade, sem querer me envolver em problemas familiares alheios, sem querer sentir um pouquinho só de empatia pelo moreno, que estava perdido. " Ser igual pode ser bom, mas quando se é especial, você conquista. Ser igual é somete repetir aquilo que já foi dito. Ser errado, Sirius, algumas vezes é ter percepção."

Não havia o menor traço de ironia em minhas palavras, despejei-as sinceramente sobre o primeiro Black Grifinório em mais de mil anos de história.

"Sirius é a estrela mais brilhante do céu."

Ele sussurrou escondendo o rosto na lã de sua luva, um pouco envergonhado.

"Não. Sirius é o mais brilhante dos Black." Disse James que saíra da Dedos Mel com uma saca enorme de doces na mão, sorria arrogante como se sua superioridade pudesse ser estampada naqueles lábios

Nunca soube como ele ouviu as palavras de Sirius, mas sei que, na mesma hora, levantou do banquinho coberto por uma fina camada de gelo para abraçar o seu melhor amigo e murmurar "obrigado, cara" que nunca perdeu-se naquela noite de inverno.

* * *

><p>Irritante. Sorridente. Crédulo. O meu amor.<p>

"Ele está meio desesperado agora." Sirius se curvou para falar na minha orelha, sua voz era estranhamente séria. "A confiança anda meio abalada." Ele me lançou um olhar cinza acusador.

E eu não consegui responder ao ver James curvado em um dos leitos da enfermaria da Madame Pomfrey. Os óculos redondos não se mantinham em sua face e seu rosto era de um vermelho febril.

"Ai, Sirius, o que eu faço?" Virei-me para o moreno tão mais alto do que eu, sussurrei querendo gritar.

"Meu caro amigo está doente, Lily." Ele se apoiou no enorme batente de pedra, ainda fora do campo de visão dos pacientes. " Não há muita coisa que alguém que não se importa possa fazer."

Sirius Maldito Black sorria com todo o seu sarcasmo apontado para mim, os braços cruzados no peito terminava a composição de sua pose e suas palavras de intenção irônica.

"O que eu faço?" Sussurrei entre os dentes, sem nenhum resquício de paciência. Talvez fosse por isso que por muitas vezes Black me chamava de "Doce Lily".

Ele bufou, suspirou, revirou os olhos. "Se você o chamar pelo nome, aquele babaca já vai ficar feliz."

Sirius me puxou para dentro da enfermaria, para a cama de James. Onde Peter e Remus tentavam animá-lo.

"E aí, cara?" Sirius falou, ficando do lado oposto da cama.

"James..." Disse hesitante, mas já estava decidida. Logo que eu me curvei, vi os olhos cinzas se arregalarem-pois ele já sabia o que eu iria fazer. Roubei um beijo e coloquei a mão no rosto quente de James Potter. "A temporada de quadribol não vai ser a mesma sem você. Melhora, viu?"

E eu saí. Rápida como nunca fui.

Deixando aquele sorriso que eu conhecia tanto formar-se nos lábios de James. Lábios que eu acabara de beijar.

N/A: Idéia meio louca, fic cheia de erros de julgamento. Mas tudo bem, eu quase morro escrevendo...Eu espero que tenham gostado.

Reviews?


End file.
